


A Love That Came to Life

by sunrisebeanie



Series: A Love Like No Other [1]
Category: Dream & GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Dream | Clay (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom, George POV - Fandom, confessions - Fandom
Genre: Gen, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunrisebeanie/pseuds/sunrisebeanie
Summary: I finally get to see Dream whenever I want... Oh God, is that a good thing? - George
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: A Love Like No Other [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098971
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	A Love That Came to Life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to start a little series of DNF related things, like different situations, and how they would go from my perspective! If you have any suggestions, please, comment them! I'm so open to ideas! I'm aiming for more of a short story type vibe here, some will be longer than others though.

“Dream!” I’m so happy that I finally got to escape the UK... I love it here so much. The experience, the views, Dream...

“Yeah?” Dream comes running to reply, George snaps out of it. He didn't call him for any reason, he didn't think he would come running.

“Oh wow, Mr. Dream at my service, huh?” He let loose a slight grin, while his eyebrow slowly raised subconsciously. Why am I in such a mood right now? Oh god… No. I can’t do this, especially now… I would have nowhere else to go if something were to cause a riff… Look away from him… no no, this isn’t real, this feeling can’t be real… look back.

Dream lets out a low laugh, realizing the game George just started, “Mmm, sure George, whatever might you want?” 

What I want is you, but how would that go over? He’ll think I’m joking and play along, which will get my hopes up way too high… Do I play along? Would HE actually-

“George? Are you okay?” Dream squats down in front of him, scooting over to the side a little bit, as to not completely invade his personal space. “What’s going on?” His voice turned stern but endearing. 

Do I tell h- The words come spilling out like a rushing river. “I can’t deal with all of this casual flirting, even if I started it. I’m sorry. It’s messing with my head.” He looks down at his fingers, which he had begun to pick at. No no no. Why did I just say that… wh- Dream cuts off his heart-wrenching thoughts.

“George, you could’ve told me… I’ve seen the way you act around me, all confident and laid back but also very shy. You can’t really miss it. The way you become more careful around me, fragile even. Your face lights up when you see me… how could I miss that?” He pauses, then after a few seconds, resumes. “I might be going out on a limb here, but you also can’t tell me you love me, and I know you tell your other friends you do, even if it's not that often. Is it because you don’t want to say it, in fear that you’ll-”

“Yes, dear God. I don’t want to confirm what I’ve been actually feeling. I fear that saying I love you would make me realize that the kind of love I have for you, isn’t just a friendly one.” What the hell George! Why would you say it like that! A gust of regret and shame indulge him, he thinks, why me... Why me…

“I love you like that too, George.” It feels as though the world goes silent, like the world just, stopped. 

“What?”

“Every time I talk to you, I feel a calmness flow throughout me, and it’s been a long ass time since that’s happened to me. You make me smile more than anyone ever has, you make me feel so complete. Nothing is ever complete without you. You’ve never seen it?” Their eye contact is strong, neither of them wanting to look away. Finally, George’s head falls, a few tears falling with it. Dream embraces him, their bodies fitting like puzzle pieces. He gives in.

“I love you, Dream.” 

“I love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :D If you have any critiques, please let me know, I want to improve my writing as much as I can!!


End file.
